I Shall Never Understand Thee
by Dib-is-My-Love-Affection
Summary: Blah. HarryDraco SLASH! Uhhh... Long story short, Harry likes the lake, likes to soak his feet, um... Loves Draco, Draco loves lake. Doesnt soak feet... Well, Read it! I suck with summaries!
1. Prelude

A/N Hello! Well, I am back... And I am very disappointed! No reviews for my other story. Picky, picky, picky! Well, anyway, I am back, with a 'new' story! Oh boy! Well, as you most likely know from the place at the bottom, * Looks under Title and summary... * This is Harry Potter!  
  
Anyways...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or the characters, and I am making NO money off of this. Unless you would like to make a donation? Nah. Anyways, I NEED A BETA READER! Beta, Beta! E-mail me, or something of the sort. Then you will probably be reading a lot of stupid crap for the rest of your life...  
  
WARNINGS: HP/DM SLASH! DON`T LIKE DON`T READ! * Crossbones * Icky straight people. When there are so many pretty boys out there who love other pretty boys... nah. Anyways, the Prelude  
  
'If the Moon Could be my Neighbor, and your Face Reflected my Water'  
  
---  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry`s POV  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
His face. You know how the moon gleams upon water, making those beautiful waves that shine eredescantly on the surroundings? Like, a pool side, or a reflection? You know how that shine makes it silver, white, and green? And how, just when you think that the still water could not be more beautiful, it comes up that there are such things called ripples. Yes. Ripples. That is what his face makes me think of.  
  
Now, I was done writing. I was done for tonight. I swung my bare feet in the cool lake water, wondering at why he just 'couldn`t ' understand. Why he just 'couldn`t' love me back. And no matter how I tried, his face reminded me of water. Rippling cold, clear water. His eyes reminded me of the mirk that appeared in the water, clouding it as a child set his foot down on an 'Amazon Exploration.'  
  
This brought a smile to my lips. But I realized... slowly, I realized... I was not alone.  
  
__--__--  
  
Well, here it is. Chapter hopefully up soon!  
  
P.S., I`m gonna have a crap fit with ff.net! I cannot get the stupid italics working! I don`t care for the stupid little, &!% I things! 


	2. Prelude 2

A/N I bet you thought my next installment would never come! Well, it is finally here!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I only own some first years, and of course, the plot! I also own the rules of 'Snike'.  
  
Warnings: Eh... Not much. Although, keep in mind that this is slash, Harry, Draco.  
  
Chapter Two: Okay. I take after him.  
  
Draco's POV

* * *

Okay. So I don't like the dark. Who gives a shit? Well, _he_ probably does.  
  
I guess I just have too much anger in my life. Ya know? My dad, the person who slammed me into a mirror when he figured out of was gay. My mother, who is cold, and a real overprotective wench, watching my every move, (To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she could see me writing in my journal with a mirror spell right now.) and interrogating everyone I took time to go out with.  
  
Well, I guess that's not why I hate the dark. No, it's because _he_ does.  
  
So I take after him! So? Okay. You're probably wondering how I know he hates the dark. Err... Well, that I really can't tell you. Because... Well, you'd think I was a stalker or something... So, well, I guess my journal can't call me anything, can it?  
  
Well, my father, being, well, my father, taught me how to snike. To snike is to undo locks, get through difficult situations smoothly, figure out passwords without the guard knowing what you are doing, and the like.  
  
So... I got through the Pink Lady by sniking. Well, I guess I should leave. I'm going down to the lake to get some of my problems out of my head.  
  
Draco

* * *

After shutting my journal, I snuck out of my common room quietly, thinking of Harry's eyes.  
  
I am a big romantic. I get lost in big green eyes too easily. They were in the shape of almonds, and the iris glinted like a jewel in the hilt of a sword. His face was a dark tan from the quidditch training in the hot summer sun. His face was long, but not too long, not like a horse's face, and his body was muscular, and lean.  
  
By now I was out through the doors and on my way to the lake.  
  
His eyes reminded me of those lilly pads in the brightness of the sun as they floated lazily across the shimmering water.  
  
Five feet from the water, I spotted someone. It was someone with dark hair, and a tan visible from the light of the moon. My breath hitched in my throat. That someone, was Harry J. Potter.

* * *

It took a while, I know... So sorry!


End file.
